The Otaku Who Came To Dinner
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Tsukimi's friend comes over from America to meet her for the first time. There's just one problem, she's a... STYLISH!
1. Chapter 1

happy readin

* * *

_'Really? You're coming to Japan for your summer break?'_

She clicked the send button and yawned, it was almost seven in the morning when her IM on her laptop rang- it sounded like water droplets- Tsukimi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and read the message. It was a message from her American pen pal Lucy or what her username on the email IM system said LuCyLordOFAniME. Of course, the one foreign friend the jelly fish lover had was a hardcore otaku but Lucy didn't love only one anime no, she loved a variety of anime, if it was an anime that caught her interest then Lucy will become extremely obsessed. So yea let's just say that Tsukimi would easily talk to her friend because they were both otaku's or as Lucy would call themselves, 'Otaku sisters'.

The water droplet IM notification tone rang, Tsukimi opened the message. It was in romaji.

_'Yup :) my mom surprised me with a two month round trip ticket for graduation. I'm in Los Angeles now for some extra manga and anime, my flight for japan is in three days.'_

The girl tilted her head and typed a reply.

_'Where will you be staying at?'_

-Water droplets-

_'... I'm on my own on that one. Momma only paid for my ticket and travel money, she said that the hotel I have to find on my own. Obviously she doesn't know that tourism in Japan dramatically increases-'_

Clara here, just so you guys won't forget Lucy has a tendency to rant about anything that interest here so this message takes a while.

_'- So more likely after I make it there it's going to be really hard to find a decent hotel, so in the mean time can I stay at your apartment room until then?'_

Tsukimi giggled, "Oh Lucy, still the number 1 rant master of America."

She then typed a response.

_"Of course you can, well gotta go now. See ya."_

_'Okies bye-bye for now \(^0^)/'_

LuCyLordOFAniME is offline

* * *

"Hey Chieko?" Tsukimi asked the kimono donned building manager, " I have a friend from America coming over for her break, I was wondering if it's okay for her to stay at in my room for the time being."

The manager looked at the teen and smiled, " Of course she can Tsukimi. Any friend of yours is welcomed here."

Chieko then gave it some thought, " Come to think about it, theres an extra room here. Tell you what Tsukimi, your friend can borrow the vacant room we have. Is that alright?"

Tsukimi smiled, " That'll be great. Lucy already went offline so I'll tell her when she does."

Upon hearing of a visitor coming, Mayaya grew excited.

"A traveler from a far distant land coming here?! That is unheard of in Amamizu=kan!"

With a giggle, the girl sat down and drank some tea, " Yea, I met her through a pen pal program in high school when I was a first year. We've kept in touch ever after the program ended."

"What's this maiden's name?" Mayaya asked with great enthusiasm.

"Her names Lucy Vargas, she's from Texas," answered Tsukimi, pulling a photo of a girl with black overgrown bangs, she was not smiling and an outline of large coke bottle glasses were seen behind the bangs. Her pale tan face had small pimples here and there."

"This is her."

The residence of Amamizu-kan grew excited, they could not wait for the arrival of a fellow otaku. Meanwhile, on Tsukimi's laptop-adorned with jellyfish stickers- screen, an IM appeared on the Clara wallpaper.

_"AWESOME NEWS! I just got a call from LAX, there was a mix-up on my original flight so they have a seat for me on tonight's flight to Japan! I'll see you tomorrow, I think...'_

**'Laters \(^0^)/' **

LuCyLordOFAniME is offline.

* * *

Los Angeles, California

LAX airport

7:30pm

A young girl happily skipped down the crowded halls of the airport, her spiked heel brown boots clacking away. She wore a white button up shirt with a black vest over it, a black jean skirt that stopped at her mid thighs and a dark brown fedora hat perched on her straight permed hair. She dragged behind a large suitcase with wheels, she had a backpack with charms from Naruto, The Rose Of Versailles, Hetalia, Kuroshitsuji, and Sailor Moon dangling and/or stitched on.

A smiled on her glossed lips, _' I can't wait to see Tsukimi!'_

* * *

R&R please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

happy readin

* * *

The apartment building shook when a girl wearing grey sweats screamed. Tsukimi ran from her room and to the bath for a quick bath. She got out sopping wet and wrapped in a towel before running back to the room she resided in.

"Tsukimi? Is everything alright?" Chieko asked, after the scream she went to investigate. Only to find the jellyfish lover wearing her faded pink sweater and cotton skirt leaning over the sink brushing her teeth.

"Tsukimi?"

The girl jerked her head towards the manager after spitting out the foam.

"Lucy... Flight... Early," She managed to say before running past the manager and darting down the stairs.

She barely made it out the front when she crashed into a person in stylish clothes. It was Kuranosuke, the male crossdresser.

He looked at her with deep confusion, " Tsukimi?"

"I can't talk right now," Tsukimi panted out, getting off her friend and shoving on her sneakers, " I have to go to the airport."

Kuranosuke grew curious, " The airport?"

Chieko appeared to the pair holding Tsukimi's backpack, "Oh Kurako, how are you today?"

The man who was dressed as a girl responded with his higher pitched voice, " I'm alright. But is Tsukimi alright?"

The kimono clad geek giggled, " She just found out that her friend from America is arriving earlier that's all."

"She's in an airport that almost two miles from here and I have to catch the next train!" the panicked girl squeaked grabbing her bag.

Banba's afro popped up from behind the girl, " Sorry to burst your bubble but it's the rush hour right now. Good luck trying to get your friend in there."

Hearing that, Tsukimi froze in shock, how was she going to the airport now?!

"Tsukimi," Kuranosuke, leaned in and whispered in his girlfriend's ear, " You know I can give you a lift right?"

Oh right, he did.

* * *

"This is a on old photo Tsukimi, she might have changed these four years," Kuranosuke- in Men's clothing- commented to the girl standing beside him with a blush on her face. She was able to at least look at him in men's clothing without getting too overly flustered.

Tsukimi held up a little poster in her hands that read 'Welcome LuCyLordOFAniME', " Maybe but that's the only picture I have."

The couple stood outside the airport baggage claim where Lucy had told Tsukimi via IM that that's where she would be.

Just then a young teenager girl walked out through the double doors, she looked both ways before turning her attention too tsukimi. Her face stretched into a large smile before running to her.

"Tsukimi!"

And just like that, Tsukimi turned to stone.

Lucy Vargas, the self-proclaimed 'Number 1 Otaku in All Of America", had finally arrived to Japan to spend her summer vacation with her pen pal.

She knew a lot of anime by heart, claims that she learned to speak fluent japanese by watching anime and reading manga, only became obsessed with a series if she deemed it worthy.

And... She... Was... A... Stylish!

* * *

R&R please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


End file.
